legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bigbudcat/Jaw Dropping: A Guide to the Frakjaw Battle
(note: I'm going to post this on the MBs as soon as I can access them on this computer.) Everyone knows that Frakjaw's a mean, nasty skeleton. I often come across people who are doing their first Frakjaw Battle, and they don't know what's going on. Perhaps you've met one of these people. Perhaps you are one of these people. In any case, have no fear! I'm here to give you a step-by-step guide to sending Frakjaw and his henchmen back to the Underworld... until they respawn for the next guy. Anyhow... 1: THE GOAL You always want to know what you're going for when you begin an endeavor. If you're playing the Frakjaw Battle for the first time, you're probably looking for the Swords of Fire, and some loot to boot. You might also be looking for Frakjaw's Battle Mace or Frakjaw's Jaw Bone for Nya or Furious Urufu. In any case, Frakjaw will only directly drop two things at most when you smash him: the Mace and Jawbone, and those only if you have the missions to get them. Everything else is obtained from the treasure chest that appears on top of Frakjaw's pedestal after you smash him. Now we know what we're looking for. Now we need to... 2: MAKE PREPARATIONS Besides tokens and some Maelstrom Infected Bricks, Frakjaw may drop, at most, three or four different item types of loot. Therefore, go into the battle with five or six empty slots in your backpack – the random enemies that are also in the battle can drop cool stuff too. Remember to keep a slot for Imaginite Herbs, too. Frakjaw's Spinjitzu and the Skeleton Mad Scientists can cause continuous poison damage over time, and that can add up. The Imaginite Herbs will stop the poison and restore 4 Life. I recommend a stock of at least 5 Cotton Repair Kits, as much Bancha Tea as you can hold, and maybe a couple of Old Sushi for emergencies. You also need to make sure you have good equipment. I like to do Furious Urufu's quests first to ensure I have the Hobby Hood. It's a 4A 5I hood with the head slot ability to restore 3 Armor – and it only takes 2 Imagination. Both Murasaki Gi (4A 3I) and Kai's Loungy Pants (3A 2I) can be obtained prior to the Frakjaw Battle, and they have the same stats as the best shirts and pants. Get them. Which weapon you use is a personal choice. Some people like to use Wolf Shield and one of the Purified Weapons (typically Frakjaw's own Mace, since in purified form it does 7+8+11 damage to Skeletons), because that strategy nets them an extra 5A and 2I from the Wolf Shield. I don't like this, however, because you lose the ability to do Spinjitzu or have any off-hand abilities. There's a rumor that using the Golden Weapons lowers your chances of getting rare items. There is no substance to this rumor – feel free to use whichever weapon you desire. The Scythe of Quakes slows you down in Spinjitzu form, deals only 5 damage to Skeletons when you release Spinjitzu, has the weakest off-hand attack, and has the weakest attack combo of all four Golden Weapons. I typically ignore this for solo fighting, as it's meant to be used to take the brunt of the damage while your friends fight the enemies – and if you're alone, that doesn't work. The Nunchuks of Lightning deal the highest attack combo damage, speed you up in Spinjitzu form, and have a pretty decent off-hand ability. These are my favorite Golden Weapon for battling in Ninjago, mostly because they do lots of damage quickly. The Shurikens of Ice are in a class of their own, as they are the only ranged Golden Weapon, can freeze enemies with their Spinjitzu, and have the only off-hand ability capable of hitting multiple enemies at once – and that off-hand ability is also the strongest, at 25 damage to Skeletons. To my knowledge, the only other ways of dealing more damage at once are either a Spear Throw from a Hood so endowed, or using the Turtle Pack's ability (which is somewhat out of reach for most users). Be wary of using them, regardless: ranged attacks are well and good, but this particular one is kind of slow, and the Bone Wolves in later rounds will just teleport you right next to them. The Swords of Fire supposedly deal the most Spinjitzu damage, but it takes effect over time, and is thus not something I would use. They are down one point of damage in full attack combos to the Nunchuks, but that's negligible. The off-hand ability allows you to pull an enemy to you, and if the ability hits something, it heals back some of your Life. So, that's your weapon choice down. The following blow-by-blow guide assumes, for the sake of argument, a Hobby Hood, the Murasaki Gi, Kai's Loungy Pants, the Nunchuks of Lightning, and that you are alone or with one friend. Weaker equipment won't make a huge difference at first, but in the later rounds you'll be wishing you had those extra Armor. After your first Frakjaw Battle, you can complete Furious Urufu's final quest and get the Piercing Patch Hood, which is a Hobby Hood with the ability to throw a 25 damage spear added in. This is EXTREMELY useful, and definitely worth the effort to get. It will make your Frakjaw smashing much easier. Your 5th slot should be occupied by either The Big One or Everlasting Hiccup Tablets. I prefer the Tablets since that little Imagination boost can net you a 3-armor bonus from your Hobby/Piercing Patch Hood. 3: THE BATTLE This is it! Make sure that you do this only by yourself or with one teammate. If you must have more, go with four, as three people creates the most difficult scenario. This is because the Frakjaw Battle's enemy spawn patterns are controlled by the number of players on the team. One or two spawns the easier pattern; three or four spawns the harder pattern. 3-1: Wave 1. When you enter, you'll see a short clip showing Frakjaw all the way up on his pedestal, and some henchmen he's created: three Skeleton Blacksmiths, one Skeleton Commando, and one Skeleton Marksman. Jump down from your ledge and begin running toward the Skeletons. They'll come for you, so be ready. About 2 ½ seconds after you jump down, activate Lightning Spinjitzu and keep moving. You'll move much faster toward them now. When you get close to the Skeletons, let them crowd around you for a little bit. This lets your Spinjitzu Tornado (you didn't release it yet, right? Good.) shock them some, and deal just a little bit of damage. This is the key to smashing the Blacksmiths immediately. If you get to them and immediately release Spinjitzu, they'll be knocked back, but then start running back to you. They'd only have a tiny bit of health left, but they could still do damage to you until you smash them. Let's avoid that by holding our Tornado for a little bit. When you've shocked everyone a couple times, release your Tornado. Wahoo! There's only two left! Make quickly for the Marksman now, and smash him quick before he releases his Spinjitzu. If he does, it's not a big deal, but you can avoid some damage by smashing him quick. Remember at this point that any Skeleton as strong or stronger than a Commando is shielded from damage while they glow red. If your Commando does this, run away from it quickly and don't let yourself be close to the red when the Commando finishes. Once he's done, run over and beat him up. Yay! You've finished the first wave. Go build the Skull-A-Ton and drop it on Frakjaw's ugly Rice Hat. Ha! 1/3 of his Armor gone and.... here come some more Skeletons. Phooey. 3-2: Wave 2. This one is actually not very hard either, as there are only four Skeletons: two Blacksmiths, a Marksman, and a Mad Scientist. Start Spinjitzu again as soon as you begin moving towards them, but this time don't wait to shock them: release it immediately. The Blacksmiths will live, but that's not important since your goal at this point is to smash that Mad Scientist before he sprays you with grape-flavored nasty fog. It is grape, right? Anyway, he'll probably get you with his little squirt gun no matter how hard you try to avoid him. Just smash him quick and his grape fog will go away and quit bothering you. Make short work of the Marksman and the Blacksmiths (one Spinjitzu blast will do it) and build the next Skull-A-Ton. Oh boy, here's something fun – a Bone Wolf. 3-3: Wave 3. I don't remember right now what's in Wave 3, but the most important part is that nasty Bone Wolf. Use Spinjitzu, your off-hand ability (if you have a quick computer and a quick hand, you might switch to the Shurikens of Ice very, VERY briefly to use its off-hand ability, and then go back to your Nunchuks), the Spear Throw if you have it, and anything else you might have in your arsenal to get rid of that Bone Wolf. Be aware that it will use its nasty teleport attack and its stunning howl multiple times, and you can't do a thing about it. When you're stunned or knocked down, those mean-spirited Skeletons can and will get multiple hits in on you. This is where that armor restoring ability on your hood comes in handy – it even has a quick cooldown. If you didn't get the Hobby Hood before coming in here, use the Hood of Frost for its 10 Armor heal. The cooldown is really slow, and it chews up valuable Imagination, though, so choose wisely. If you get smashed in this wave, it's not a big deal. Use the rocks and maybe some of your consumables to get your stats back to where they should be, and head back out there. Once the Bone Wolf is gone, the rest of the Skeletons will fall in line pretty quick and you can smash them easily. Build the third Skull-A-Ton and watch the pretty animation. Now Frakjaw is down here with you! If you brought more than one person in here with you, Frakjaw will summon some more skeletons to fight with him. If not, he'll go for you solo – and he doesn't stand a chance. 3-4: Wave 4. This is the easiest one of the whole thing. Not much to say. Hit Frakjaw until he uses Spinjitzu (that mean-looking mace only does 1 damage per hit if you're in full Spinjitzu gear you should be), and then get away quick so he doesn't poison you. If he does, use an Imaginite Herbs (yes, the name is plural) or go get one from the rocks around the battlefield if you've run out and heal yourself. You may want to pick up a couple extra here for the last wave, while there's only Frakjaw to think about. Anyway, just keep hitting and dodging until Frakjaw reaches half health. 3-5: Wave 5. Oh boy. Another Bone Wolf. Same strategy as Wave 3. Stick to that Bone Wolf like glue except for when you need to heal. Remember that your hood ability should only take 2 Imagination, and Everlasting Hiccup Tablets restore 3. Do the math. Once the Bone Wolf is down (and that's the most intense part of the whole minigame), knock out the other Skeletons in order of strength, weakest first. Frakjaw should be the last one left, and when I do this he has about 1/3 of his health left after his last henchmen are smashed. At this point, switch to Wave 4's strategy and keep after him until he falls apart. Build the Fire Spinjitzu Lantern, use it, and get your loot. Don't forget the Swords of Fire if you don't have them already. 3-6: Easter Egg time! Most people just use the Fire Lantern at the back of the room to ascend the ledge and leave the battle, but you can also run on the fallen beam and get up that way. If you have Bat Lord Helmet, just equip it and use the beam – it's faster. Otherwise, the time savings aren't usually worth the effort. That's it for this Guide, except for one last note: if you're going to do chain battles (a bunch of Frakjaw battles in quick succession), make sure you have a suitable stock of Green Imaginite and a LOT of backpack space. There's no emotion quite like having a Think and Throw in your loot, and, in your haste, picking up too much stuff for your backpack to hold and ending up getting a Student's Katana instead. Have fun dropping jaws with your Frakjaw Battle skills! Category:Blog posts